Unexpected
by Last Butterfly
Summary: The tension of ending a war makes people do unexpected things. Like trying to gain forgiveness in exchange of a favour. Who would have thought that was what she had in mind? - Zutara, Zuko x Katara, R&R plz, I've never written anything like this before...
1. Just One Night

Disclaimer: I don't own the Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters.

_A/N: Before you read it: the story's T rating is for certain adult scenes, but I warn you if you're looking for lemon/lime then you're on the wrong place. I'll leave those certain things in the shadows, sorry to disappoint anyone... XD_

* * *

**Unexpected**

**_Chapter 1 - Just One Night_  
**

Story by Last Butterfly

* * *

**Summary**: The tension of ending a war makes people do unexpected things. Like trying to gain forgiveness in exchange of a favour. Who would have thought that was what she had in mind? - Zutara, Zuko x Katara

* * *

Zuko cautiously stepped in the candlelit room. That was the night before the comet came… the night before everything might have changed, for the better… or for the worse…

Katara hadn't forgiven him ever since he joined the group, so when today she told him that she wanted to talk with him tonight… he kind of didn't know what to expect. Maybe she was finally over of her hurt… maybe she simply didn't want to go to the battle tomorrow with this distance between them…

"Zuko." He jumped in his place when she called out his name and a slight smirk appeared on her face as he looked up at her. She already knew that he was nervous about coming to her… even though she asked him to come. "I'm here…"

He straightened his back still standing in the doorway, and looked away when he stepped in. "Yeah… I see…"

She was wearing her Fire Nation clothes these last days, while the others were doing the same… and even though the moment flew away long ago, she did not forget the expression on the fire prince's face when he'd first seen her that way… She was not blind.

And for some reasons ever since he could, he brought his gaze away from her when she was around, knowing well what staring might lead into…

She was watching him as he walked in, and as she didn't say anything yet, he cleared his throat then leaned his hands on the table behind him. "So… you wanted to say something to me…" He started with a raised eyebrow.

Katara's eyes locked with his golden ones for a long moment, before they slowly trailed lower, making him shift in his place uneasily. Every time she looked at him since he was with them, her eyes threw daggers at him, but know… the look in her eyes changed. As if the always measuring blue orbs suddenly found something that pleased them…

When she'd taken a step towards him, she started speaking. "I presume you're curious _why _I asked you to come here."

He made a slight nod when she stopped while looking at one of his arms rather than his face then tilted her head to the side to look outside the window at the night sky. "It's really easy… and I'm more than sure that you'll be interested in what I'm about to say…"

"Is that so?" He asked but as her look slightly changed, he made a frown. If there was something that he had learnt about her since joining them was how to read from her eyes. She was worried… the next day could bring them everything they hoped for… or might turn out in a complete disaster. "Are you nervous?" He asked softly and for a moment she looked up at him almost surprised before he added. "I mean… about what will happen tomorrow?"

A slight smile appeared on her face before she turned towards him again. "Not really… I know Aang is prepared. We all are." Her voice trailed away as she seemed to be lost in her thoughts, while he was waiting patiently for her to continue. "It's just this damn waiting…" She murmured while crossing her arms. "As it is I'm not sure I could rest even if I tried…"

"I'm sure most of us are like that tonight…" The edge of Zuko's lips curled into a smile because it seemed she only wanted to talk to someone. No death threats… no intention of killing him… he almost felt relieved. "If you try though I'm sure that you could fall asleep. I'm myself planning to…"

"No." She said, interrupting him with looking in his eyes. "That's not what I was thinking about…"

His only eyebrow rose and he's looking at her confusedly. "Not…?"

"No." She said before slowly turning to the side. "You know… We might as well die tomorrow..."

"Don't say that!" Zuko said at once, and without thinking much he reached out for her arm to stop her from turning away.

For a moment they held each other's gaze before he pulled his hand back awkwardly, but went on anyway. "No one dies. Not tomorrow."

"That's what I'm telling myself too, but…" There's a bitter smile on her face before her expressions change. "We know well what might happen." The way her voice sounded was not one of someone desperate… she was simply rational. And out of their group _they_ really knew how much the world expected from them.

"The others… You… I…" She spoke lowly while looking up at him. "This might be our last night on this world. So that's why I came to a decision..."

He was listening to her silently before, but something inside him felt uneasy with every one of her words, while she stepped closer to him. "…decision?"

Her eyes bore into his with an unreadable look. "That I don't want to die as a virgin..."

As if her closeness hadn't been enough already, when these words left her lips, the hand he leaned onto slipped behind him, shoving the vase from the table. With wide eyes he was quick enough to get a hold of it before turning back to her, but as she came even closer he leaned slightly backwards with straightened back. "K-katara... you're only joking now, right?"

He felt as a drop of sweat slowly made its way down his temple when she picked the vase out of his hand, wearing a mysterious expression. She leaned even closer to him and when he thought she'd close the gap between them, she slightly tilted her head then only put the vase back behind him, before giving him some space again.

But the tension that suddenly appeared in the air only strengthened when she spoke out. "I've never been more serious."

He was looking at her bewildered, and as he didn't seem to find his voice, not even when his lips parted, she shifted in her place putting a hand to her hip…

And as she did so the prince's golden gaze unconsciously followed her hand's way and seemingly stopped at her uncovered, perfect dark skin then on her whole form while his mind took in what the girl just asked from him… Images appeared before his inner eyes, which all contained her, but in a way he had never seen before…

Her lips curled up into a smile when he finally realized he was staring and snapped his head away.

He was just a man after all… and she knew that well.

"This is crazy…" He murmured before looking back at her again. _This time look at her in the Eye! _"The last time I checked you still hated _my guts_." He said with banishing the previous thoughts from his head, and his expressions became controlled.

"Hate… is such a strong word…" She started then walked closer to him only slowly removing her hand from her hip then put it on his crossed arms making him tense. "Though whatever happened in the past, one thing never changed…" She spoke with slowly trailing her fingers upon his lower arm as she finished in a whisper. "You were never indifferent to me…"

She let out a gasp when his hand suddenly grabbed her wrist while looking in her eyes. "Why me?" He asked, with a narrow glance when she didn't respond. "Why not Aang?"

She let out a noise and looked at him as if he had been crazy. "I can't do _that_ with _Aang_! Geez… do you know how young he is?"

For a moment he looked away while he let go of her hand and thought into it more. "Why not Haru?" He asked lowly next.

This time she smiled up at him. "He would still take it way too seriously… I need someone who doesn't let emotions get in his way…" Her hand slowly rose up towards him and she let her fingers trail in his raven hair when she whispered in his ear. "I need you…"

A shiver ran down his spine but he caught her hand again, slowly removing it from his hair while his golden eyes held contact with her blue ones.

She frowned at him as he didn't say a word. _Why does he still resist?_

"You just want to do something crazy…"

Katara looked to the side first then made a slight smile after turning her head back towards him. "Sometimes it's good to be a bit crazy." She slowly took a step closer to him and this time almost purred. "Don't you like me?"

When she put one of her hands upon his chest he swallowed. "T-that is not the point…"

She felt through his shirt that his heartbeat fastened with every second that passed while she was in contact with him. "Then what is the point?" She asked then her lips curled upwards he slightly shifted in his place, and tried but couldn't step back because of the table behind him. "You know, for quite some time now… I was watching you too. And let me tell you…" She went on while slowly moving her hand from his chest to his muscular stomach. "That I liked what I've seen…"

Zuko flinched under her touch and moved his hand to get a hold of hers, but this time she did not let him move her one away. "Katara, this… we shouldn't…"

She once again focused on his eyes… there's a silent plea in them, as the last sign of his defence… but she knew that he could not stand against her from now on any longer. So she used up her last card against him… but she didn't know yet how much power it had upon him if it came to her. "Do you want me to forgive you?"

His mouth opened and she saw the surprise in his good eye. "I-I..." Zuko started when one of her fingers slowly circled upon his chest... so slow that his mind couldn't decide if he wanted to snap her hand away or rather push it to his skin even further. "It's…" His eyes drifted to the side when her lips curled into a smile. "Complicated!" He snapped just before her hand reached to his chin.

"No Zuko, it's not." She said turning his gaze back at her. "Do you want me to forgive you..." She asked with letting her hand trail lower and rest upon his chest again. "Or do you not?"

His lips slightly parted, but as he saw the glance in her eyes his voice didn't seem to be willing to appear. This time… he had lost.

He slowly bowed his head and a slight whisper left his mouth. "Yes..."

Katara made a smirk. "What was it?" She asked slightly turning her head to the side so that her ear was closer to him. "I think I didn't catch that..."

His fists clenched when she spoke on her teasing way, and he snapped his head up to lock eyes with her. "I said yes!" He said louder than he wanted, then went on lowly this time. "I want you to forgive me."

Her smile faded as she stepped close enough to whisper in his ear. "Then you wouldn't refuse a simple favour when a friend asked you, would you?"

His thoughts raced. "Favour...?" He felt the heat of her body, and could smell her wonderful scent from her freshly washed hair. She was truly serious…

"Just one simple favour…" One of her hands trailed up his arm, and even this slight movement made his already racing heart beat faster. "And we'll start with a new page. A blank one..." He swallowed when her voice sounded again.

"One night..." She leaned so close to him that he felt her breath upon his face, but she stopped just before their lips could connect leaving him dazed. "Without consequences…"

He took deep breaths as his eyes conquered the depth of her blue ones and finally his thoughts became so slow that they almost stopped… "Only once..." He found himself breathing the answer.

"One single time." She said and there's a slight pause before she finished. "And we won't talk about it..."

"Never..." He whispered while they slowly leaned even closer as her arms trailed around his neck.

She triumphantly smiled up at him, but he no longer wanted to fight with her… he gave in, just as she wanted. "Good…" She purred before she felt his arms wrap around her pulling her even closer.

There is one single thing they're both aware of, but didn't say out though... the fact that they could not forget this night, even if they tried…

Their lips collided passionately as the distance disappeared between them and their bodies fitted together in the most perfect way possible while they almost blindly stumbled towards the only bed of the room…

They didn't know it yet, but in both things they agreed in, they were oh so wrong...

* * *

**_A/N: So this is the beginning of the story... and the base plot is this situation. Let me tell you, that this is something entirely different than the stories I've written before, so plz encourage me a little bit, all right?_**

**_Once I've got enough feedback I'll upload the next part. So if you want to see then don't be shy and say hi, ok?_**


	2. The War's End

Disclaimer: I don't own the Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters.

_**A/N: Thank you all for your nice reviews! I'm really glad you liked the Zutaraness of the first chapter!**_

* * *

**Unexpected**

**_Chapter 2 - The War's End_  
**

Story by Last Butterfly

* * *

**Summary**: The tension of ending a war makes people do unexpected things. Like trying to gain forgiveness in exchange of a favour. Who would have thought that was what she had in mind? - Zutara, Zuko x Katara

* * *

Then came next day… the day of Sozin's Comet…

The small group had to face their fears that day… but all of their luck was needed to get through them.

Aang managed to stop the comet, just before it would have led into the catastrophe in his nightmare… then as fast as he could – he raced back towards the fire palace's throne room, where Zuko faced his own father a second time, to gain them time…

Toph and Sokka made sure that the others were not stopped by simple soldiers. Of course she did most of the work, while he covered her back… but anyway, the idea was his.

Katara faced Azula. The two master benders fought almost even fiercer than the last time they had… The princess wanted to take the pitiful water peasant down for that encounter, while Katara's mind did never forget her friend, who died in her arms because of her opponent… they both knew that one of them was fighting for the last time in their lives…

* * *

-- THRONE ROOM --

Lightning flew through the air, instantly followed by hot flames as Zuko waved his flaming swords to answer his father's attack.

The Fire Lord raised both of his hands to stop the fire then looked over at the form of the banished prince, who stood in a perfect stance while taking deep breaths. They were fighting for a while now, and they both felt when the comet was destroyed… it didn't break down Ozai though. The only thing it probably changed was that now he wanted to get rid of his son sooner than he originally planned. Two lightning whips formed around Ozai's hands before he made his next move.

Zuko's hold changed upon the handles of his swords and he already got ready to redirect a lightning when he saw the first sparkles in the air, but he did not expect what happened next…

Because the Fire Lord moved his hands in different directions, showing the prince with a smile forming on his lips that he was able to control both differently…

When the left whip was sent towards him, the scarred bender gritted his teeth while cursing to himself, because not much later the right one headed in his way too.

He caught the first lightning, which already shoved him backwards with its strength, but he tried to send it back quickly, so he could do the same with the other one… The lightning zigzagged towards his father, and he got back to his stance when the second attack was about to strike him.

But when Zuko reached out for that, the lightning suddenly changed its direction, and headed to somewhere above him… He heard that it hit something and by the time he turned back to look up, the earth rumbled while three huge pillars started to lean towards him…

He whirled in his place and ran to the side, away from the falling pillars' way as fast as he could and even then the last pillar almost got one of his legs… but his dashing move could not be stopped when the Fire Lord suddenly appeared before him…

Ozai's hand gripped his left one, and the other shot forward hitting the prince with all his power in the stomach, making him fell on his knees while the man twisted the sword out of his hand.

The next thing Zuko knew he was kicked in the chest so that he hit the fallen pillar with his back, just before a sudden pain shot through him from his right shoulder… because his own sword cut through it by his father's hands.

He cried out, but couldn't move as the Fire Lord made sure that the blade would pin him to his place.

"Right when I was about to praise you…" The Fire Lord leaned downwards as the boy looked up at him with unbroken golden eyes. "You seemed so confident, finally didn't rush your moves…" He went on then tilted his head to the side. "And yet, you were somehow slow…" This time he let an evil smile came to his face. "Did you have a hard time sleeping?"

Zuko slowly let his lips curl into a smirk. "Do not flatter yourself… I did not anxiously wait to see you again."

The Fire Lord turned the sword in his arm just enough to make the prince yell and grab the steel with his other hand. As the boy bowed his head with a swore he felt something different around him… a faint scent of wild flowers reached the Fire Lord's nostrils. And he raised an eyebrow with interest. "You smell… different…"

The young prince tensed while his gaze remained on the floor, but Ozai only made another smile. "Oh, so you have found _other_ ways to spend the night with, I see."

He slowly turned his head up to meet his father's eyes, but already wore the same smirking expression like before. "This is just a lotion… you know, in my age one must care for his skin…"

"You're wasting your last moments on jokes. How funny…" Ozai let out a chuckle before narrowing his eyes and moving the sword just a little bit again until the prince groaned. "Why don't you ask me to let your woman alive instead…? Which one is it? The one from the Boiling Rock…? Or…"

He let the edge of his lips curl upwards as Zuko slowly turned his head to look up at him. "That little water witch?" The prince clenched his jaw at the newly formed smile upon the Fire Lord's face. "Well, well… isn't that _romantic_? Fire and water…" He laughed as his son averted his gaze. "You truly spent too much time with your foolish uncle… disgracing my blood with such a peasant wench…"

"Don't you dare to talk about her that way!" The scarred teen shouted, then sneered up at the man before him.

Ozai let out a hem. "All these years were not enough to teach you respect…" He twisted then whirled the blade out of his shoulder, throwing it away while flaming up his fists. "It is time to say goodbye, son."

Zuko gritted his teeth before slowly turning his head to this time face his father when he lifted his flaming fist up._ This is it? Is this truly the end...?_

Before Ozai could have made his move, the prince said his last - gaining one final moment for himself. "Father…" The Fire Lord's gaze locked together with his son's, when he smiled up at him almost tauntingly… even though they both knew he had lost. "We'll meet in hell…"

Ozai's expressions filled with wrath then with a yell he sent his blow towards the boy…

Zuko closed his eyes as his father moved, and for a moment he almost felt as a cool breeze ruffled in his hair… _How funny…_ After all they were indoors…

But the strike never reached him.

A huge power of mixed attacks hit the Fire Lord from behind, and his expressions showed surprise for the last time as his eyes slowly turned glassy… the fire left his hands by the time the prince looked up at him. And in the next moment… the tyrant fell.

His son's golden gaze followed him and the fire nation insignia, which came out of his hair, then rolled on the floor.

When Zuko finally lifted his head to look up from the unmoving body of his father, he saw the avatar standing just a few meters away from him… He was breathing hard while still holding his hands in the same motion the attack left him, and even slower moved his gaze away from the Fire Lord.

His grey eyes slowly met his disbelieving ones, but he couldn't find his voice to say anything to him as the younger boy slowly fell on his knees. "I… I couldn't let him…" The still twelve years old boy bowed his head as tears appeared in his eyes. "I didn't want…"

_He'__s a monk… He never even ate meat because that would mean he would have to take another creature's life. _The prince's mouth stayed open as he understood this… _And now… he had killed a man._

Zuko slowly stood up – though with the blood loss he currently had he found it a bit difficult – and took some steps towards him, but then the door to the throne room opened loudly, revealing the waterbender, who ran inside with her brother and the blind bender right behind her.

The prince stopped in his place as he looked at the three of them, and a part of him felt relieved now that he knew they all survived. His eyes watched Katara, who averted her gaze from him, to look at the fire lord… then, when she caught sight of the avatar, almost immediately hurried to him and kneeled down wrapping her arms around him.

A part of Zuko felt a pang inside him… a slight jealousy invaded his mind as Aang turned in his place, returning his waterbending master's hug; but he relaxed after thinking more into it. He knew she was close to the avatar, and he had no right to feel this way… still the memories of holding her close to him were still fresh in his mind. But of course this was something only he and she knew about…

Katara was embracing the boy, who silently let his tears fall from his eyes while his fingers dug in her clothes. She slowly stroked Aang's back before letting her eyes trail around… only when she looked at the standing prince did she saw he was watching them.

His eyes could finally meet hers, but what happened next almost made his jaw drop… because Katara let her lips curl into a smirk when she saw him tense in his place. For a horrible moment she resembled the smiles Azula used to show him so much that he had to take a step back…

He was watching the waterbender, who slowly leaned even closer to the avatar, and with the same smile… she blew a light kiss on his cheek, while locking her eyes with Zuko's.

As if he had been hit in the gut, the prince clenched his fists and even gritted his teeth while a scowl appeared on his face that only she had seen…

"Hey…" Zuko snapped his head to the side when Toph spoke to him. "Are you all right?" She felt his heartbeat… she knew that he and Katara were looking at each other… and yet he didn't say out what was on his mind in that moment.

"Yeah…" The prince murmured to her but before his eyes could have returned to the previous scene, Sokka stepped next to him, holding the flame shaped crown in his hands.

"I believe…" The water tribe warrior said with a solemn expression on his face. "That this belongs to you now."

The firebender really slowly turned his head to look at his father's relic in the other's outstretched hand, while he felt a strange shudder ran through him… as if he had been spinning around but no one would have seen it…

For a moment he felt difficult to breathe… He wanted to get out of there… He was still looking at the hand when he only said one sentence. "Would you keep that for a while?"

His voice seemed distant, and it sounded more like a wish than a question. In the next moment he turned in his place, and walked away from them… then got out of the throne room too, while only Toph seemed to watch him…

Sokka made a grin holding the flame in his hands - knowing well what it resembled - before letting out a yell. "Sweet!"

He was immediately punched in the ribs by the blind girl, who turned to face the direction where the prince already disappeared. She then turned towards the waterbender, who still held the avatar close to her.

After seeing Toph's disapproving look Katara only narrowed her eyes, then turned her head away…

* * *

-- THAT MORNING --

The blind bandit wore one of her usual smirks as she sneaked into the room… she was told to wake Katara up, and she was more than happy to finally return this little favour – after all she was woken up by her not so gentle words many times…

She stopped in the middle of the room, to be sure when the other girl woke up she would be the first thing she could see – unknowing that in truth there were two persons laying in the bed - then took a deep breath before letting out a yell. "SUNSHINE!"

The first one who jerked in the bed was Zuko, whose eyes wide opened as the girl's pale eyes seemed to glare straight at him, but before any noise could have left him, a dark skinned hand moved from his chest up to his mouth… when his eyes suddenly fell on the waterbender beside him he hurriedly shifted in his place while one of his elbows accidentally hit the wall once…

In the meantime Katara quickly pulled up the blanket to cover herself, while Toph started laughing. "It's always funny that you don't remember that…" When the prince made contact with the wall, the girl froze for a brief moment. "That… I can't see you…" She managed to get over the sudden surprise then made a laugh - she didn't have to use ever since she had last been nervous in the ring of the Earth Rumble Tournament – and relieved as it turned out neutral.

Then she closed her eyes with a wide grin, already heading out of the room while swearing that if her face became red before she got out she'd never forgive herself… "Now that you're awake, my job here is done!" She said then slammed the door behind her before placing on of her hands upon the wall with wide eyes… and a blush truly appeared on her pale cheeks as her 'vision' was reassured by silent whispers from the inside.

"Do you think she saw me…?" The prince whispered, while the waterbender turned away from him, already getting dressed with a hurry.

"No…" She said lowly after slipping her skirt on then stood up while tying her upper clothing. "There's no way she would leave something like this without a word…"

Zuko made a slight nod before his eyes slowly returned back to her. He bit his lip before speaking again. "Katara, what we did…" The girl stirred hearing her name, before he went on. "We should…" But he was silenced, as one of her fingers pressed against his lips.

She looked at him with an unreadable look, and he couldn't help but see the difference in her eyes… her eyes showed so much passion during the night but now they were cold blue again, and he frowned as she removed her hand then stood up without a word.

She went to her door, putting her hand on the doorknob and only then did she speak, but there were no emotions in her voice either. "Get dressed… if my brother finds you here, you'll get in trouble…"

His lips parted as he was about to speak, but she left the room almost at once, closing the door behind her.

For a moment his eyes remained on the door while a part of him secretly wished that she would return… but after nothing had happened, he slowly bowed his head before finally scooting off of the bed…

* * *

-- NOW --

When Zuko returned to the place where he saw his sister for the last time, only his eyes showed difference when he had found her body…

Princess Azula remained in a sitting position, with her back leaning to the wall behind her… her once royal clothes had several holes on them, and her skin was covered with bruises and scratches. Her eyes still glared ahead of herself with a disbelieving expression upon her face… though just a look upon a stab wound on her chest, one could easily figure out what brought her the end.

The prince kneeled down beside her, while he was looking at her face. Except her eyes, her face showed her usual perfection, and the only other thing that broke it was one single hair lock that stood out of place…

He slowly raised one of his hands towards her, as a voice sounded in his mind. _You're pathetic… _He almost heard Azula spoke – he remembered how her eyes looked when those reflected the fire on the beach of Ember Island.

His hand slowly moved, and he closed her eyes, which were now only looking into nothingness. While his hand still rested upon her face he remembered a distant memory…

_He was not tall enough to be allowed to hold her, so he was just standing beside her crib while her eyes were closed. He was now a brother… Zuko made a smile at the sleeping form of his sister, and only made a low whisper so that she wouldn't wake up, just to let her know he was there… "Sleep well Azula…" He pushed one of his hands through the bars, so that he could stroke the girl's forehead while a smile came to his face…_

A single tear fell from his right eye, but he didn't care… he was alone. "If only things hadn't turned out this way…" He whispered after letting out a shaky breath. Then he reached up and pulled that hair lock out of Azula's peaceful face with his already outstretched hand, then curled it around her bun, which was still held up by the princess' flame shaped hairpin…

When he heard footsteps heading towards him though, he pulled back his hand to dry his eye only to bring more dirt upon his face before standing up. And then… when he turned back, his mouth opened upon who was standing behind him. "Uncle…?"

Retired General Iroh stood just a few meters away from him… he couldn't see the full difference upon his uncle, but even from the way he looked in his clothes, he could tell that probably the older man was in his best form. But what mattered in that moment was that he was alive…

Zuko's eyes lit up for a second then his expressions changed from the look his uncle gave him. The last time they met he was behind the bars… because of him. "I…" He straightened his back when he found his voice. "I know that you're probably far from being happy to see me, but I… just want you to know that…" The prince bowed his head as his voice cracked, but went on. "That I am sorry and whatever punishment you think I deserve I will…"

He was startled when his uncle suddenly moved, but when the next moment the old man embraced him with a bear-like hug his eyes almost turned teary again. "I'm so sorry uncle…"

"Stupid kid…" Iroh murmured when his nephew returned the embrace. "How can you think I'm still mad after all you've probably gone through…?" He saw Zuko was in a bad shape, with the still bleeding wound on his shoulder, the ragged clothes and the dirt on his face… and as the teen didn't pull away from him, it showed a bit more of how he must have been. When the old man pulled away he offered his nephew a smile before asking. "Are you all right?"

"I'll survive…" The prince only made a bitter smile before looking back at his sister's body.

Iroh's eyes turned to Azula too then stepped closer to his nephew while putting a hand on his shoulder. "Zuko, you're not alone anymore…"

"Sure not!" They both looked behind, when a girl's voice called out from behind them…

Toph stood with her usual grin on her face. "So… would you want me to start cleaning this mess up or something?"

* * *

**_A/N: Well, I was thinking about leaving the story in 3 parts, but that way you'd have to read too much at the same time... so it will be five chapters long in the end... if you leave me comments just like before. (You see, I need some fun too...)  
_**

**_Ok, some of you might suspect something right now... or even be afraid... and with a good reason! Mwuhaha... you'll so hate me because of the next chapter XD I can't wait to hear the curses! (But I'll make it up to you till the end... you all know that. Zutara rulzZzz)_**

**_Hmm... and yeah, Aang didn't get much part, but hey! Do you Really want to hear about him? XD_**

**_So review ppl ;) and the next part comes too!_**

**_Oh, and just to leave you hanging: the 3rd chapter's title will be: __Without Consequences?_**


	3. Without Consequences?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters.

_**A/N: Way to go, here's the next part. ;) Thanks for your support! I love to read about your opinion...  
**_

* * *

**Unexpected**

**_Chapter 3 - Without Consequences?_  
**

Story by Last Butterfly

* * *

**Summary**: The tension of ending a war makes people do unexpected things. Like trying to gain forgiveness in exchange of a favour. Who would have thought that was what she had in mind? - Zutara, Zuko x Katara

* * *

-- 1 WEEK LATER --

Katara walked around her room, bringing together all her stuff, which was still not much… but after the war's end she got some nice things from different people, basically trying to say 'thanks' this way.

Her eyes fell upon a lonely vase on the table, and for a moment she was looking at the single flower that was in it… She found it in her room yesterday but after finding out who sent it, she didn't think much before deciding that she would leave that here.

Aang left two days ago, while Toph asked her 'bestest-tea-buddy-ever' to let her stay, at least for a while…

And today… the water tribe ships were about to set sail.

When Katara felt that she was ready, she straightened up lifting her small pack with her before looking around once, but her gaze stopped on the flower again… it was a Panda Lily. For a moment her lips curled into a smile, but like she had realized what she was doing, her expressions turned stern almost at once. She turned on her heel then walked out of her temporary bedroom, then through the small hall that still belonged to it.

She almost reached the door by the time a voice sounded behind her. "So you'd truly leave without even saying goodbye…"

The waterbender stopped in her place and lowered her head after letting out an exasperated sigh.

Zuko stepped out of the curtains' shadow with crossed arms. The fire nation insignia kept his hair up as a sign of being the new Fire Lord. "Not to remind you that it would be rude… but even your brother said hi." He made a shrug and his narrow glance slowly mixed with a slight smile as he thought back about it. "And thanked for the food… then told us that the old beds could really be changed to newer ones… we're calling this place a 'palace' after all…"

Katara let her pack fell beside her, before turning back. "What do you want?"

He looked to the side as her eyes offered him quite a dark look and slowly walked towards her, uncrossing his arms. "Yeah… what do I want? That's a really good question indeed…"

He stopped not far from her, he wanted to see her eyes. Those always gave away what she'd thought… "Why?" Her eyes slightly narrowed at this single word, but she didn't give any sign that she wanted to speak. When he caught sight of the flower from the corner of his eyes he let out a sigh before looking back. "Why are you fleeing like this…?"

"I'm not fleeing." She said, and held his gaze, but her expressions showed nothing… nothing that he could read from.

"Really?" He tilted his head to the side before taking another step closer to her. "It doesn't seem like that to me…"

This time her glance hardened. "You want me to say goodbye? Then fine!" She picked up the pack from beside her then met his slightly surprised gaze. "Goodbye!" She snapped and already turned in her place to open the door, but he moved quick and held it closed while standing right behind her.

"Katara, why are you doing this?" She slowly turned in her place, and her eyes met up with his. "You avoided me for a whole week and now you'd go away like we had never even met…" His eyes searched her ones, but she just remained silent…

Why was she silent? For heavens sake, he wanted nothing but her to finally talk about what was going on! He didn't understand what was wrong… "Please, I just wanted to talk… about what happened between us."

"Oh, now that we're at it…" In the next moment her eyebrows knitted together, and her grip upon her pack strengthened. "You've promised to me that you won't try to say anything about it!"

Even though he was not happy about what she'd said, a part of him felt relieved because she had finally broken the silence. "I… I know…" He said then slightly shook his head. "I know what I've said but I can't…"

She let go of her pack again, and interrupted him rather quickly. "You can't what, Zuko?"

"I…" While he's watching her, his look turned softer. "Can't forget you…" He said on a low voice, but when he reached towards her face, she hit his hand away.

"Well, you'd better try." Her eyes were ice cold, and her voice was strong… just like every time before that very night…

Zuko clenched his jaw as the thoughts circled in his head. He wanted to believe that he was just imagining things before… that probably the blood loss and his father's death made him see more into things than he was supposed to when he last saw her. But now she seemed so distant again… so cold…

"Back then… in the throne room… why did you do that?" He asked, and her expressions didn't change while his temper slowly rose. "Why did you kiss him?" He asked as his fingers curled into fists. "Why were you smiling? And why were you looking at me?!" She's watching him while slowly tilting her head to the side, and after that her previous look finally disappeared, but not to erase his worries.

Because her lips curled up into the same smile just like he mentioned, and her eyes had a glint like he would have said something funny. "Oh… _that_. You know…" His mouth stayed open at her expressions as she stepped closer to him, with that taunting smile upon her lips. "I wanted you to figure it out yourself, but… you've left me no other choice…" As one of her hands brushed his upper arm, he shoved her hand away.

"Stop toying with me!" He snapped, making her let out a giggle.

"Oh, we both know that you like when I do that…" She smirked up at him, but it slowly faded when his gaze darkened. "But that _was_ the point."

"What?" He asked more than surprised.

"I can't believe that you still don't understand… after all you said it out yourself." His eyes were confused again, but this time she went on. "I just wanted to do something crazy, Zuko… I knew that even if everything turned out all right, you would become Fire Lord, and I would return home."

A smile came to her lips while he only shifted in his place unknowing whether it was a good or a bad thing. That's why she decided to take a step towards him, putting her hand upon the left side of his chest. "And years later I could brag to my own grandchildren once that I've even conquered the Fire Prince's heart…"

A frown appeared on his features, and before she could pull it away, his hand held hers. "Don't leave…" His voice was low and sounded like a plea… she knew that this could hide behind his usual ordering tone.

But she already made up her mind. She pulled her hand away while her gaze darkened again. "That's not how things are going to happen." She took a step back, then locked her blue eyes with his ones before going on. "How could you learn from it then?"

"Learn from it?" Her voice taunted him, and yet again, he still did not know why. "What are you talking about?"

This time her face turned serious, and he finally saw in her eyes what she hid from quite a while. "This was the last… lesson I've taught you. The final one. Water Tribe against Fire Nation…" The anger and mistrust, that was there since Ba Sing Sei. "That you can't always have what you want." The prince was watching her eyes, which were giving him a narrow look. "And this time… that is me."

"You did not forgive..." He spoke lowly while he still did not want to believe what she had just said. "You still hate me..." He whispered with disbelief.

"I've just done what you had, remember?" She let her lips curl into an evil smile. "Taking what I want, without caring about the consequences. This is my revenge."

His expressions didn't change, but in his eyes she saw that her words hit him, where it hurt him the most. "But I thought..."

"That I might love you...?" She let out a chuckle before one of her hands trailed upon his arm. "Oh Zuzu, I just wanted your body... not you."

A scowl came to his face and he grabbed her arm, making her gasp at the force of his grip. "You're lying!" He hissed through gritted teeth, while his eyes were searching hers.

But she held her head high, and didn't break their eye-contact. "Is this how a liar looks like?" As he did not answer her expressions hardened. "That night… meant nothing."

Zuko was looking at her face, her eyes… tried to find something that would give away that this was not true… This could not be true! But she'd done nothing to erase his doubts. She looked nothing like on that night… as if he had been facing a different person. "You're not that good in acting…" He said, slightly shaking his head then returning to watch her eyes. _If only they had given her away!_ "No one can act like that! Not without feeling anything!"

With his rising anger, his fingers also heated up, and only then did her expressions change when she tried to jerk out of his hold. "Let go of my arm!"

The heat instantly stopped and reduced, but as he still didn't want to do what she told him. Her other arm rose up to hit him…

The door to her room opened when he caught her other hand's wrist too. That's when her brother appeared with a hard frown upon his face. "Zuko! What's going on here?" Sokka's voice was enough for him to let go of her, and for her to wear another triumphant smile.

"We…" Katara started while peeking back at the firebender. "Were just recalling the old times Sokka…" She said before slowly walking up to her brother, lifting up her pack, while he was still watching the now Fire Lord ex-banished prince. "It's all right."

The waterbender's hand slowly rose to fell on her brother's shoulder, but his look did not change while he was looking at his sister either. She didn't know that Sokka was actually able to hear a part of their conversation…

"Let's just go, okay?" As the water tribe warrior relaxed in his place, she took a step towards the opened door behind him, before looking up above her shoulder one more time. "Goodbye… Zuko."

The firebender was looking at the place where she'd disappeared with a stoic expression, but the glance in his golden eyes gave away enough for the suspicious brother. Sokka finally didn't say anything before he went after his sister…

On the way to the ships the only one they met and stopped beside at the docks was the blind bandit. Though for some reasons Katara was quick with her goodbye this time too, leaving the two alone.

"What's with her?" Toph asked with crossed arms.

The water tribe boy was watching how his sister got on their ship, while letting out a sigh. "She's literally playing with fire… that's what."

For a moment she looked at him with big eyes, but she got over it before he could have seen it. "So…" Sokka started, with a half smile upon his face. "Khmm… well, Toph just…" She's looking up at him with an awaiting expression until he finally finished. "Rock on, all right?"

She let out a laugh before her usual smirk appeared on her features. "Sure thing…" She answered, giving a punch to his arm.

He smiled down at her, before slowly turning away to go too… And she slowly lowered her head as he made the first step, but then…

"Oh, all right!" He said loudly, then turned in his place, pulling her suddenly into a hug. "You know I'll miss you, don't you?" Sokka asked while her grin returned.

"Geez Sokka, don't you start crying just because I can't see…" She joked, unknowing how close she had been to the truth, before they pulled away and he straightened up again.

"I'll write to you!" He said, but as her expressions mixed with a frown, he rubbed his neck. "Or carve…? To you?" In the meantime, those on the ship started yelling and waving towards them.

"Letters are okay as long as I have trustworthy people to be my eyes…" Toph smiled again while crossing her arms. "But Sokka…"

"Yeah?" He asked while raising an eyebrow when the ship he was supposed to be on slowly moved.

"What kind of sailor misses his own ship?"

"A bad one?" He spoke while tilting his head to the side, then when she pointed behind him with a smirk, his jaw dropped as he realized what she meant. With a high-pitched sound he made quite a run, and jumped at the end of the wooden docks towards the ship… and with some help he was pulled on deck.

He let out a cheerful yell before looking back at the docks. "I've made it!"

Toph – who was waiting for a loud splashing sound in truth – finally relaxed in her place showing another smirk of hers. "Yeah… Good to know!"

She was standing in her place without really knowing how quick the ship was or exactly seeing where it had been… she only felt the wind on her face. Heard the sound of the waves… And as her smile was about to fade, she heard his voice calling out for her once again.

"Now I'm waving!"

She let out a laugh, and waved back with one arm too… "So long, Sokka!"

She stood there on the docks, just as he did upon the deck as long as he could see her… it was their goodbye.

* * *

-- THAT NIGHT, ZUKO… --

General Iroh would have never thought that he was going to find his nephew up so late again. The young Fire Lord was on the training grounds, making an almost fireworks like sight from outside the palace grounds as he practiced his bending for hours now…

"Nephew!" As his uncle's voice called out for him Zuko stopped for a moment while taking deep breaths, but his expressions changed back to his lately not seen scowl, before continuing, just in the other direction from where the old man approached him.

His uncle stopped a few meters away him – he knew it was better to avoid his private space when he was like this… years of experience didn't disappear in only some months. "Zuko, why aren't you resting?"

"Resting, yeah…" The young bender scoffed. "That would surely solve my problems…!" During the last word he already started a powerful move, making a huge fire ball race towards the sky.

"What did the council do that made you so upset?" The retired general asked calmly, but the teen only peeked at him from the corner of his eye before speaking.

"I'd not care this much about politics uncle." He said, before sending more flames above them, but this time one flame with both hands, making it even fiercer.

For a moment Iroh watched the fire, until it faded high above them then slowly asked with a raised eyebrow. "Lady troubles…?"

Zuko let out a grunt, and creating the fire whips he lashed around, setting aflame one of the trees at the edge of the grounds. "Damn…" He murmured as he stopped the move then glared at it for a moment, before some servants appeared with two or three readied buckets – maybe directly for cases like that – and one of them waved towards them.

"Never mind, my Lord…" He said between two bows. "Happens with everyone…"

The Fire Lord let out a frustrated sigh while rubbing his forehead when he felt his uncle putting a towel upon his shoulders. "Don't you want to talk about it next to a cup of tea instead of burning down the palace?"

There's a slight humour in the old man's voice, but he still murmured darkly anyway while slowly walking away. "I was not going to burn it down…"

Iroh put his hands together with a knowing smile, after slowly following him. It didn't take long till they sat down, and again he could face his troubled nephew… for some reasons – against all of the small differences of the last half year – he had a strange feeling of 'déjà vu'.

"So… what might be this serious to break down my favourite Fire Lord?" He asked with lifting the cup to his lips, covering a smile the teen knew well was there. "Or rather… who?"

Zuko was looking at the cup before him for a while then made a sigh looking to the side. "I thought you at least had a guess."

The general raised one of his eyebrows. He didn't know enough about the prince's possible girlfriends to be up-to-date for this question… but he wanted to guess anyway. "Is it Mai?"

Zuko slowly shook his head. "It's not that easy this time, uncle." Mai was a possibility… he had met her these last days too. What stunned him was that the girl still said that she would start it over if he wanted to… she even went as far as to recall some of his memories with kissing him once again…

Maybe that was what pained him the most. Because now he knew the difference. Mai's kiss was a part of herself… she was not passive when it came to it though, no… far from that. She had her ways… but still, when he was kissing her, he felt that something was missing.

His memories of that night were the most vivid thing in his life… the way she kissed him… even thinking back about it sent shivers down his spine, and he could do nothing against it! Her eyes and body haunted him in his dreams… sometimes he woke up with feeling her scent in the air, only to find out it was just the joke of his senses…

"Then who is it?"

The Fire Lord lowered his head. "Katara…"

"The waterbender?" Iroh's eyebrow rose, but he let a smile come to his lips. "You've sure developed a lot my nephew…" Zuko gave him a puzzled look. "Finally you've realized she was from the opposite sex."

As the old man let out a chuckle the young bender made a grunt. "You won't be in such a good mood when you heard the whole thing." The old men cleared his throat before signing him to go on.

"So let's just say that she was rather upset with me after what happened in Ba Sing Sei…"

Zuko told him what happened… and what was going on between the two of them – directly leaving out the most important part, he did not want his uncle to know about – but managed to make himself quite clear at the end.

Iroh put down his teacup somewhere during the story, and now offered him an understanding bitter smile. "This… is quite a trouble, nephew."

He made a shrug as an answer and after getting bored with glaring at his own cup, he slowly lifted it to his lips too.

"Zuko… do you love her?"

As the tea in his mouth turned out rather cold and bitter, he made a grimace while swallowing that, then let his hand heat it up while scowling up at the old man. "After all this?" His eyes turned to the cup before him, and mostly on the steam that left the liquid's surface. "Hell, I hate her!"

The old general's small smile disappeared fully after an exasperated sigh. "You're always jumping into the wrong conclusions! You could at least try to ask for her to…" While his uncle went on he rolled his eyes as he lost in his thoughts…

_She wants revenge?_ He lifted up the cup again as his expressions hardened… _Then she'll get a personal war!_ When he took another sip from his cup, he felt the difference at once. The sugar from the bottom mixed with the tea once again, and the tea's real flavour left him satisfied…

In that moment his good eye opened round before lowering the cup. His uncle stopped somewhere in the middle of his sentence when his nephew looked up at him. "Uncle… I have no idea what you were just saying…" Iroh only knitted his eyebrows disapprovingly but did not interrupt Zuko, whose lips curled upwards into a confident smirk. "But I know now how to bring her back…"

* * *

**_A/N: Ok now 3... 2... 1... XD Curse! XD I allow._**

**_Mwuhaha XD Evil plans accomplished! I told you it's something I've never written before. But(!) I'll make it up to you. ;) Just wait to see the end..._**

_**I put in some Tokka too ;) for those who like it...**_

**_Well, if you want to see Zuko fight back (hell yes! who wouldn't?) then leave me a review... if I get enough reviews I might upload the next one. (Chapter title: Then You'll Get War)  
_**


	4. Then You'll Get War

Disclaimer: I don't own the Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters.

_A/N: dance Yaay! :D I'm glad you're still with me... :) Thanks a lot for the reviews! Now let's see Zuko's plan.. _

* * *

**Unexpected**

**_Chapter 4 - Then You'll Get War_  
**

Story by Last Butterfly

* * *

**Summary**: The tension of ending a war makes people do unexpected things. Like trying to gain forgiveness in exchange of a favour. Who would have thought that was what she had in mind? - Zutara, Zuko x Katara

* * *

Her eyes were still closed as her hand slowly reached for the other side of the bed… when Katara opened her eyes to find herself alone in her room on the South Pole, her expressions saddened as she clutched the empty sheet with her hand before slowly sitting up.

Even though he cursed her because of the dreams he saw about her… he couldn't have known that she did the same.

The way he held her in his arms was the most wonderful thing she had felt ever since her life turned out the way it had. She would have never known that someone like him could be so gentle… even tender…

She pulled up her knees against her chest while wrapping her arms around them. She was not lying to him that night… she knew that her time might have come the next day. And Azula was the most powerful opponent she ever had to face… She swallowed as she thought back about the last moments… she had basically lost. The only way to save herself was to end the princess' life... and it was quite a shock for her in itself.

She was afraid of dying. She wanted to let out some tension… As if her instincts would have taken over her, she wanted to feel alive. And the only one she had felt physical attraction towards was him… and she knew he did the same. Also she knew him well. Oh, yes… she did.

He was not the emotional type. He might have fooled the others with his sudden helpfulness, but she knew better… she did not forget the fearful firebender, who came to her village, threatened her family… who hunted them without mercy, and attacked them millions of times. He was not the innocent 'victim' of circumstances. He made his own choices, just like under Ba Sing Sei… it was him who attacked them then…

"_I thought you have changed!"__ She yelled, while trying to force her expressions remain hard. How could he do this? Why?? All he had said meant nothing…?_

_The look in his eyes did not change. His fire died out for a moment but only as long as he spoke. __"I have changed." His voice showed nothing anymore… like what he had done and said to her in the caves would have never happened. Then in the next moment he sent his attack towards her again…_

Katara bit her lip as her fingers clenched into fists. It was all because of his betrayal… Slowly tears appeared in the corner of her eyes. _My friend died in my arms because of his choice!! Because of him and his sister! And he returned to his nation with triumph without even having a bad dream while sleeping at night!_

She knew that he left though… he came back and indeed taught Aang firebending… but some good deeds could not justify everything in his past.

She promised to him that she would forgive him that night, and that was what she wanted to do too. - Her tears slowly rolled down her cheek… – But that night whirled everything inside her… being with him twisted her as her heart cried one thing and her mind screamed the opposite…

"_Don't leave…"_

As if his voice would have been burned in her mind, she pulled her knees even closer to her. She felt empty… hollow… and she could only thank that to herself.

She wanted to be with him and yet she wanted to hurt him… she wanted him to feel the same pain he put her through and not care what it will lead to…

"_No one can act like that… not without feeling anything!"_

She let out a sob, leaning her forehead on her knees. She remembered the hurt in his eyes… and she'd felt like a monster… "What have I done…?" She cried while covering her face.

Probably… she had done the greatest mistake in her life…

"Katara?" She sniffed when her brother appeared in the room, and she dried her eyes before peeking at him.

From the look in her eyes Sokka's face showed concern. Her blue eyes were red and puffy from crying… and this was not the first time he saw her like this since they've left the Fire Nation. But she never complained… nor did she say anything about what had happened… but he knew that if he heard well, then he didn't want to get involved. Not a bit…

"Dad wants to talk to you." He said while putting a hand on her shoulder, but she didn't make any moves.

"Tell him I'll be there at once…" She said without looking back at him.

As she didn't say anything else and now didn't even look up at him, he heaved a sigh before slowly walking out of her room. "Ok, sis…"

The waterbender was looking ahead of her for a while, before rubbing her eyes. She acted weird lately… it was time for her to get over everything. It didn't matter what happened… it was now the past. She knew he would not forgive her in the near future… if he ever had anyway.

She pulled herself together and after getting dressed she finally left her room to see what her father might have wanted, unknowing that pretty soon all her anger towards Zuko – that she tried to get rid of - would return tenfold…

* * *

-- SEVERAL DAYS LATER --

Zuko stretched his arms after the council finally left the throne room. He felt he was sitting there for an eternity, but it was worth it… this was maybe the first day when he hadn't been told any bad news. It was a great day indeed…

But when he heard some muffled yells from just outside the door, he knitted his eyebrows with concern.

"…please Miss, we're not allowed…!"

"The Fire Lord's orders were not to let anyone…"

When the next voice reached his ears, Zuko couldn't help but fully smirk. This was truly going to be a good day… "To the hell with his orders! I'm going in!"

The double doors swung open and the girl in blue burst in the throne room, with an almost killing look. "Zuko!" She shouted with clenched fists, while the two guards hurried after her.

"M-my lord I'm sorry, we couldn't stop her…" Said the one on her left, but neither did anything when the Fire Lord raised his hands up.

"It is all right. I was waiting for her arrival." Zuko said, and as the two guards let out deep breaths, he added with tilting his head to the side. "But Lee…" The first guard straightened in his place at once, hearing his name. "Not being able to stop two single girls does not show how effective you can be."

The guard lowered his head. "I'm sorry, sir…" Besides the waterbender, a rather impatient Blind Bandit used to get through them if she had felt like it...

"It is all right… I don't know many people who could actually stop this two anyway." The Fire Lord made a slight smile. "Now leave us alone."

Both of the guards made a bow, then in the moment the door closed behind them Katara turned towards him again. "You fiend!" She shouted while walking forward towards him, and already put her hands upon the two waterskins she brought with her.

Zuko let his lips curl up into a smirk as he put his hands on his knees. "Hi _honey,_ how was your journey?"

Katara's eyebrows snapped together then she let out a groan as her hands shot forward and the water erupted from her sides, heading his way through the air…

He only had to raise one of his hands, and the firewall rose up before him, stopping the water. Steam flew between them, and as he could see her eyes again, he spoke with a cheerful voice. "Wow, look at that! The fire wall _did_ come in handy…" He looked upwards for a while, putting a hand to his chin. "Who knew that even the council can give a good advice sometimes…"

"Y-you…! Youuuu!!" She suppressed a frustrated yell before pointing up at him. "How did you dare to do that?!"

The Fire Lord stretched again before slowly getting up from the throne. "I'm afraid you'll have to be a little bit more specific…" He said then waved with a hand before crossing his arms. "I've been quite busy lately."

As a smile appeared on his features she sneered up at him. "You've settled an engagement with me!"

"Oh… _That…_" Zuko's smirk reappeared. He didn't even plan to hide how much he enjoyed this situation… finally the tables were turned. "Well, all I've done was just making a deal with the water tribes…" He only paused as long as her look darkened but spoke before she could have. "And I was rather generous too. Otherwise you wouldn't be here now… am I right?"

"Directly making an offer no one would refuse is one thing…" Her clench strengthened while he was looking down at her proudly, with straightened back and an almost smug smirk upon his face. "But cornering me with the Northern chief and that damned letter of yours…!"

Fire Lord Zuko truly had a good day. He let out a chuckle while her face slightly reddened. He knew the water tribe traditions… he had planned things out, and made sure that things would go smoothly. She had chosen the wrong prince to play with…

He knew that in her unique case, asking her waterbending master, Pakku was almost as much required as settling the things with her father. And that even then he had to convince both about his feelings too… after all in the Southern Tribe arranged marriages were not really popular, and a woman's word counted a lot more among them…

* * *

-- FLASHBACK --

As Hakoda fell silent and was giving her a guilty look her heart skipped a beat out of surprise. She glared at her father while her fingers dug into the armrests of her chair.

For a moment she felt as if the world had been spinning around her and the only thing that kept her in her place was that very armchair beside the chief's concerned blue eyes. She slowly shook her head to get over her shock and when her voice finally appeared she almost yelled with disbelief. "He… What?!"

Her father heaved a sigh before leaning his elbows on the table between them. "Look Katara, I know how this might sound like… even while reading his offer I was afraid to expect something like this, but… unfortunately… this time you can't…"

She was looking at him with opened mouth already, but then a second voice sounded from the side. "But as the chief's daughter, you are not in position to refuse." Master Pakku said with an unreadable look.

Katara gaped at him before turning back to her father, who bowed his head before making a nod. "I'm sorry… if it had only stood for the Southern Tribe I could let you decide. But Pakku was sent here on Chief Arnook's behalf…"

She got to her feet so quick that the chair fell behind her. "So you're just going to _sell_ me out like this?!" Her fists hit on the table, and when she said out the word 'sell' the ice walls of her father's study cracked on several places. "To a… brutish firebender like him?!"

"Katara, control your bending." Her master spoke, but she gave him a deadly look before yelling at him too.

"Out of all people don't You tell me what to do!" She hissed while clenching her fists. "You'd love to see every women obeying into such marriages ever since Gran-Gran left you!"

Hakoda stood up at once. "Katara!" He shouted – she only heard him yell when he found out about her mother's death… "You Will apologize, right now!"

The girl's lips turned into a narrow line, but before she could have answered, the old master spoke. "It is all right Hakoda…" He said, while making a half smile. "I've got used to the temper of the women in your family." He said lowly while walking towards her, but even that slight smile faded from his face as his expressions turned colder. "But you are right… in your case I want you to obey…" He said and she only narrowed her eyes while he raised one of his hands, but then she almost jumped in her place when the man's hand slammed on the table with a letter below his palm. "Because this boy loves you!"

She was watching the letter after his hand moved away then she looked from her father to Pakku, who slowly spoke again. "Why he sent this only to me, I do not know, but… he confessed his feelings towards you in it." Her gaze slowly returned to the letter and with an unsure hand she reached out then lifted it up.

"Katara…" Her father called out to her. "I don't know what happened between you, but after you've trusted him enough to let him join you, then become fire lord… the least we know is that if he gave his word then he's going to keep his promise."

Her eyes started running over the words written down. The letter's first half was mainly about her… how beautiful she was… how powerful… while she was reading it she didn't want to believe what he'd written down… a part of her even wanted to cheer. Maybe… he forgave her…? Back then she had been so cruel to him! Maybe he…?

But then… she'd reached the last paragraph, and she immediately realized what this was about. Because these last words were entirely created for only her to understand their true meaning…

"…_And ever since our last encounter, I see her in an entirely different way; as if I had been blindfolded from the truth before. The kindness she showed me reached my soul so deep like no one ever had and this is something I just cannot get out of my head! Katara made me fell under her spell… and my heart's only wish is, to personally repay my gratitude for: Every. Single. Word of hers…"_

* * *

-- NOW --

After Zuko even chuckled while looking at her, she felt as her blood started to boil. "Did you have anything to do with that letter at all, or you've just asked your uncle to write it for you?"

"Believe it or not…" The Fire Lord answered with a smirk on his face, while he slowly ascended on the stairs, leading down from the burning throne. "I'm really good with letters." He slowly walked up to her then when he reached next to her he held out one of his arms then tilted his head to the side. "Walk with me, will you?" As a scowl appeared on her features while crossing her arms, he only made a slight nod. "After all we are engaged…"

This hit. Her face darkened and her slim fingers formed angered fists already when she opened her mouth, but before she could have said anything his hand get a hold of her left arm then almost yanked her with him. "You… Don't you…!"

His hold was only strong enough for her not to break it, but he made sure not to hurt her arm until she stopped protesting while he spoke. "I'll just lead you to your room." When she finally let herself be led, they've already walked out the throne room, and then spoke again on a taunting voice. "You'll spend here quite some time so… it's the least I can do."

"Well let me tell you something!" She made a faked smile, which turned into a sneer after some servants passed by them. "I've only come to make you withdraw!"

He didn't even slow down, but a smile formed on his lips before he answered. "I was expecting this much, but guess what… I'm not going to do that." When they've reached the doors of the room she stayed in some weeks ago, he finally stopped and she could look at his golden eyes again.

This time she tried to see through his hard gaze, but she didn't see any kind of hesitation or regret like before… probably she shouldn't have even expected it. "You wouldn't marry someone who doesn't love you…"

Zuko scoffed before slowly leaning closer to her face, and she swallowed as her eyes tried to focus on his expressions, rather than the quickly disappearing distance between them… but he stopped before getting too close, then only said on a low voice. "From this point I don't care anymore." His eyes narrowed with the anger she saw in them, but in the next moment he turned in his place, opening the doors to her room. He already stepped in and spoke again when she finally moved to go after him. "I'm not interested in what you feel… I've brought you here with another, more fitting reason…"

After Katara looked around she had realized everything was left in the way she had last seen it… and when her eyes caught sight of the vase which held a single panda lily before – where she honestly expected to see a dry remainder of the previous one – was another, fresh one, just like before.

As her lips slightly parted he pursed his ones into a straight line. "As you can see, nothing has changed." _Almost nothing…_ He said, but in the next moment she was watching him with suspicion.

"What reason?"

He made a hem before one of his hands slowly reached out to the flower in the vase then he slowly let a finger brush its soft surface. "Like this flower… you are attracting the eye. And just as this one, you will serve the same purpose…" When he turned towards her, crossing his arms, he could see confusion in her eyes before he went on. "Who wouldn't desire someone like you? You are a beautiful woman Katara, your bending is amazing…" He let a smirk come to his face. "And as the Water Tribe chief's daughter, you are a worthy bride for the Fire Lord. It's almost meant to be."

She glared at him as if her eyes could have thrown lightning before shouting at him. "I will never marry you! Never Ever!" Though she felt bad before, this time she knew if she had the chance she would say even worse things just to make him suffer. "I'll tell everyone that you just want revenge and they'll let me return…!"

"That's the most interesting part…" Zuko heaved a sigh while looking to the side then waved with a hand. "You see I didn't want to mention anyone what had exactly happened, I am a gentleman after all..." He slowly turned his head back, and an evil smile came to his face when he said. "But just imagine what they would have said if I added that you _gave sign_ of your love." Katara took a step back with round eyes. "I presume that with as good healers as you have this would have been quickly reassured too…"

"Y-you wouldn't…" She whispered on a low voice, but from just a look upon him showed her what he thought. "You know that I'd loathe you till the end of my life then…" For a moment she still hoped that he would say something else, show her that he was just threatening her, but hadn't truly planned to do this.

"I…" His smile faded as he went on. "Have Never been more serious." He said uncrossing his arms. "Remember… I don't care what you feel anymore. That is what you taught me yourself."

As he was walking towards her, she tried to see through him… she held his golden eyes, which were trained for long years not to give away anything, and unlike the last time she'd seen him… she could no longer read from them. There were no emotions anymore… no love… no regret… no hurt… nothing. Only the smile that reappeared upon his expressions…

"Allow me to recall your words…" He spoke while standing before her and he leaned forward to whisper huskily in her ear. "I just want your body, not you…"

Only his words were enough to make a shiver ran down her spine and as her heart suddenly beat faster she retreated from the closeness he had been, even though he didn't even lift a hand to touch her.

She was looking at him with opened mouth – now that he straightened in his place with still smiling down at her almost scared expressions. She had lost, and he knew that well…

_No…_ Blue eyes narrowed to meet somehow curious golden ones. _I won't give up! You did not win!_ She formed fists while glaring up at him, but now it was her time. She might have lost a battle but not the war. "You might force me to stay here… even make me get on with this." He raised an eyebrow at the sudden sureness of her voice, but let her speak her mind. "But you are unaware that you'll never get me again… I won't sleep with you." She let her lips curl upwards but unlike she had expected he didn't even blink before speaking again.

"Oh _sweetheart_…" The way he said out the word sounded namby-pamby while his smile was still upon his face, but it disappeared once he spoke again. "We're over that, remember?" She shot him a dark look, but he was not finished. "Don't overrate yourself… you could have seduced me one time, but that was more than enough of you!"

The waterbender crossed her arms while holding his gaze. He had thought that he'd win against her in her own game, but he couldn't read from her if he succeeded or not. Because she didn't let her hurt pride show, rather just answered without batting an eyelid. "All right… let me tell you another thing then: You won't have an heir! Never! Not from me!" She made a final smirk as this time his expressions hardened. _You hadn't thought about This before, have you, Zuzu?_ "Then you'll have to watch as some nobody walks away with your throne!"

Her smirk spread across her face as she saw him turn in his place, and one of his fists clenched while he was heading out of the room. He was about to loose his temper… no matter how well he played, it was written over him. When his hand reached out for the doorknob though, he opened the door but turned back with a completely calm expression.

"Oh, just letting you know: as the laws didn't change about it in the last century…" His eyes shone with triumph and his final smirk made even that little victory perish she had felt, when he finished. "A Fire Lord can have four wives!"

She gritted her teeth and clenched her fist upon the closest thing she had found – the panda lily's vase – and let out a groan before sending it in his direction. But he stepped out closing the door behind him by the time the vase loudly collided with the door.

She heard that he let out a snicker as he walked down the corridor, and her fists clenched again as her gaze slowly trailed from the broken vase to the place where that single lily landed. She felt as the corners of her eyes slowly became teary, but she bit her lip not letting them fall. She could not loose… she had to do something!

If she hadn't convinced him to let her go, then she would have to pay for her mistake all in her life…

* * *

-- NOT MUCH LATER --

Toph almost stormed her way through the palace. She just figured out that Katara had returned, and from what she had said, she decided to look for Zuko as quick as she could.

When she'd finally reached the training ground where he had usually spent most of his free time anyway… - Geez, did he have no idea how to have fun? – She was about to simply walk up to the bending ex-prince, but then a hand fell on her shoulder, making her raise an eyebrow.

"Where do you think you're going?" A rather dumb guard stepped before her, while she only turned her sightless gaze up at the man, who stood before her with crossed arms.

"Talking some sense into your prince, that's what." She said with stomping on the ground.

"The_ Fire Lord_ said that he didn't want to be disturbed… especially not while he's bending."

The blind bandit let out a laugh. In the next moment she narrowed her gaze, lifting up one of her fists, but before she shot it forward, she tilted her head to the side. "You're new, are you not?"

The guard only had time to gape at her, because in the next moment he sunk in the ground with a yelp, and he was only out of his present 'cell' from above his mouth.

The Fire Lord let his flames die out, before looking behind him, and as the blind girl walked towards him with a big grin upon her face he heaved a sigh. "Toph, how many times do I have to ask you _not_ to sink my guards anymore?"

"One more time. Just as always…" She waved with her hands, and the guard was lifted out of the earth, but he only murmured under his breath before returning to his post. Zuko slightly shook his head as he thought about another apology he had to make…

"Ok, that's enough about greetings, but now…" She started then to his surprise, she made the earth slope under him, so that he'd end up on his rear. He scowled up at her, but before he could have said anything, she went on. "Tell me what's going on with you marrying my friend without her agreement?"

His eyes slightly widened, but in the next moment he turned his head away as he slowly stood up. "You… have no right to judge me, you don't know how things turned out. This is something just between her and me…"

"Well, I do have the right!" She stomped in her place. "You hated each other, then hated each other more, and now she's here and You…" She poked him in the stomach as she was not tall enough to reach his chest… or rather she just wanted him to lean forward, closer to her. "You plan to marry her against her will. Have I left out something?"

"Yes, you don't know half of it, so don't try to understand!" Zuko sneered while straightening up. "She promised me something in exchange of something then she did the exact opposite… so she didn't forgive and now I don't even want her to do. Let's leave it as that."

"Didn't forgive, right…? Maybe you should have thought about that before _leaning on_ her!" He was halfway to walk away from her after he turned away, but when she said this he whirled back.

"You've seen me!" He said bewildered but she only made a pout.

"Well, you just had to knock on the wall after waking up beside her!"

As if he had realized where they were talking about this, he moved forward, shushing her while leaning close to her. "Keep it low! I can't let anyone find this out…"

"No, really what were you thinking? You shouldn't have dragged her into a situation like this in the first place! No wonder that now she's…" Zuko's eyebrows snapped together.

"Hey, what are you talking about? You think that…?" He looked around again, before lowering his voice. "If you want to know it was her who wanted me to do it!"

Toph's eyebrows rose and she only made a blink. "Really?" She asked with a slight smirk. "That's just wow… I mean… I knew she kind of swept you off your feet, but if she liked you then what…?"

He heaved a sigh before turning his gaze away. "That's the main deal. She didn't…" The girl only frowned at him, but didn't interrupt him as he explained how the things truly happened…

The two of them were sitting in the middle of the training grounds after he finally fell silent. She even let a moment for the info to set in before saying anything.

"Ugh…" She murmured while the Fire Lord was looking ahead of himself. "You know… you're really dumb…"

It was what made him scoff. "Me? Well you can't say that she…!"

"I meant you both." He fell silent but a sulking expression remained on his face as she went on. "Why can't you just apologize to each other then get to the topic?"

For a moment even his ears changed their colour as he hid his face in his hand. "I can't believe I've told you this…"

"Well, in your uncle's absence, you had to open up to someone. You hadn't really thought this through anyway…" When he opened his mouth to retort, she didn't let him speak. "I meant _after_ the getting her here with this plan part." He only took a deep breath before lowering his head. And as he didn't say anything, she finally asked. "So, what are you going to do now?"

Zuko slowly lifted his head up, looking at the bright blue sky as he let out a sigh. "I don't know… I guess I should figure it out myself…"

* * *

**_A/N: Ok ppl, this is it... (I personally loved Zuko's letter... Mwuhaha XD but) I'm (more) interested in what You liked/disliked...  
_**

**_T_****_here's only one chapter left, so the story is going to end one way... or another... _**

**_Review me plz! The next chapter's title is: The Deal_**


	5. The Deal

Disclaimer: I don't own the Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters.

_A/N: Thanks for all the encouragement ;) and nice words ppl, I love you all! .  
_

* * *

**Unexpected**

**_Chapter 5 - The Deal_  
**

Story by Last Butterfly

* * *

**Summary**: The tension of ending a war makes people do unexpected things. Like trying to gain forgiveness in exchange of a favour. Who would have thought that was what she had in mind? - Zutara, Zuko x Katara

* * *

The sun was setting by the time Katara made up her mind. She didn't leave her room in the last hours, but she had figured out – maybe - the only way out of this…

"Zuko…" She had found him in the royal gardens, where he usually meditated with the dying sun. He looked up at her from before a single candle, but this time his expressions didn't change from the indifferent one. He was wearing a pair of thin, red trousers, with the same coloured sleeveless shirt, and he had seen that her clothing was also meant to let her move easily. "I have an offer for you."

His eyes slightly narrowed as he eyed her from top to toe, but slowly turned back towards the candle as he asked. "What kind of offer?"

She was watching the back of his head then she averted her gaze before swallowing once. She knew that the risk of loosing her last chance with this deal was really high… but it was the only thing he might have accepted. That's why she needed to try it either way.

"The current situation is… something none of us would want to stand in the future…"

Zuko scoffed. "Maybe you wouldn't." He said as he stood up, stretching his arms before turning to her. "Get to the point Katara, I have to listen to politically correct speeches day after day…" He let a slight smile appear at the edge of his lips as her eyes averted from his. "And you didn't plan to bore me I presume…"

One of her hands turned into a fist at the tone in his voice. He was teasing her directly, and she hated that. "I'll agree."

He crossed his arms as she didn't say more. "Into what?"

Her blue eyes rose up to bore into his ones giving him a strong look when she finally spoke. "I'll agree into this… your whole plan. I'll stay and become your wife, but only on one condition."

"Oh…?" He arched an eyebrow at her, and lifted a hand to his face, covering a slight smile while rubbing his lower lip. "And what would that be?"

She raised her chin, straightening in her place. "That you'll win against me. Your bending against mine."

From just a look at her in the almost orange light, he couldn't help realizing that she had turned even more beautiful since he had last seen her. Her expressions were not torn because of the war's end and the responsibility towards the gaang had finally faded… probably even the simple fact that she had returned home, and finally ate regularly helped in this too. He was not even aware how true he was when he written down those words about her before…

His expressions didn't change when he finally asked. "You want a bending battle?" She held his gaze, and only made a nod as an answer, but he let his hand fell next to him before tilting his head to the side. "And what if I loose?"

"If I win, you withdraw. You'll let me go, and never say anything about what happened between us; neither here nor sooner." She didn't even let a smile come to her lips as she said this out… she wanted him to see she was serious. He could get everything or nothing… that was her offer.

For a moment he was only looking at her while he was thinking about what she said. Well… this would get them somewhere. Not like he would have come up with a better idea… but as he thought about it…

"No."

Her mouth stayed open. _He can't refuse… he just can't!_ She was looking at him with round eyes, she had nothing else left to offer…

"You have to understand… the risk is too big." But he already wore a slight smile as she walked towards her. "It's not worth it for me, unless…"

Her heart skipped a beat. "Unless?"

He didn't say anything, only wore that mysterious smile upon his face until he stopped before her. The way he was looking at her made her shift in her place, and as she did so, he let his smile change into a smirk. "Unless I got some motivation…" He whispered the end, but she looked at him stunned nonetheless. "I'll accept the offer if you agree in sealing it…"

Katara's lips parted, but in the next moment she gritted her teeth and with a dark look she lifted up her hand to slap that smug smirk off of his face. _How dare he?! _"I'd sooner…!"

In mid-move, he caught her hand, and interrupted her starting yell at once. "With a kiss Katara." He said, after his smirk faded. "I'll agree if you seal it with a kiss." As she formed an 'o' of surprise with her lips, he spoke again after letting go of her hand. "If _that_ is acceptable for you too…"

The waterbender looked to the side and bit her lower lip in thought. _Well… that's not too much… and if it is enough for him then… maybe…_

Zuko slowly let his smile return as he was watching her while she didn't even realize that the edge of her lips curled upwards in the meantime too. He slowly took a step closer to her, which made her look up at him again but she forced that slight smile to fade as her eyes bore into his.

One of his arms wrapped around her waist but she didn't protest, only held his gaze as he pulled her closer and her hands fell upon his chest. He slowly leaned towards her as his heart started to beat faster – and he knew that she had probably felt it too - but before they could have kissed, she let out a whisper. "I hate you…"

Just for a moment he looked at her then let his smile widen a bit before answering. "I hate you more."

"No, I h…" She tried to retort, but his lips sealed her ones. For a moment she was about to push him away and finish what she started, but as her lips parted and he deepened the kiss, she changed her mind. Her hands slowly trailed upwards – one to his neck, and the other clenched in his shirt, giving it a slight tug, making him open his eyes.

But he saw that hers were closed… so his arms simply pulled her even closer, and one of his hands moved to the back of her head in return… _Gods… she's even greater than I've remembered…_

The two of them let themselves enjoy the moment and finally, her eyes opened. Blue met gold once again and it was the time when she slowly pulled away, and he let her go. He saw her flushed face while they were taking deep breaths… but the only thing that rang in his mind almost made him embrace her again. _I knew it… I knew you'd felt something!_

She straightened up in her place, trying to hide whatever ran through her mind, and only held his gaze as their expressions turned serious. Then she stood in her stance. "Are you ready?" She asked when finally there was only one thing in her mind: _I can't loose!_

Zuko's eyes filled with determination as he took his stance, and let a half-smirk come to his face. "Just come…" He answered, while he concentrated on one single thought himself: _I must win!_

Then she made her move. In the garden they were, there was a smaller pond, which Zuko faced earlier… and now all the water from it suddenly rose behind him.

He didn't even have to turn back to know what was coming his way as the waves shadows already fell upon him. He slightly bowed his head, pulling his arms up to his chest, and before the water's impact, he let out a growl…

In the next moment his whole upper body was encircled in flames, and for a moment she could only see water and steam. She already called the water towards her when she made the steam fade, but her eyes rounded as his form didn't appear in his original place or anywhere near.

She hardly had time to turn in her place, when Zuko rushed towards her from the side. Only when she was aware of his presence did he let his fist flame up, but she made a hard frown and slammed a big amount of water to him.

He flew backwards because of the sudden force, already cursing himself for underestimating her, but didn't have much time between the moment his back hit the ground and when she sent another attack towards him.

He rolled away from his spot, but as a strange noise reached his ears, he looked back to see that a rock – which stood in her water's way instead of him – slowly slipped to the ground in at least a dozen parts. Her attack cut it through in several places, leaving him with opened mouth. _Shit._

She was smirking at him by the time he got to his feet, and his expressions turned serious. "Now you wish you've waited till the sun came up, don't you?"

Zuko made a scoff. She might have thought she had the advantage… but he knew that her weak point was the distance. If he got close enough…

Her next attack was her favourite water whip, aimed right at his head and she almost waited for him to use the same technique… but instead he just moved away from the whip's direction, heading towards her.

The whip flew back just in time to create a shield before her, because he sent several fireballs towards her using his hands, and a bigger one with a right kick in the air…

The ice shield turned to steam as the attacks hit, but with a flick of her wrist she pulled the usable water out of it then formed an octopus around her, when he reached closer to her.

As he tried to step towards her, one of the octopus's legs whipped towards him… but he counted on that. He sent two fire punches towards her, while running to the side…

When she tried to follow him with her eyes, the flames met the octopus just before her face, making her loose track of him. The next thing she knew was that the water behind her evaporated with a hissing noise… _Damn!_

She tried to adjust the water to cover her, but the fire he sent towards her seemed to devour every single drop of it, while she already had to stumble backwards from the heat that surrounded her… _No! He can't be this strong!_

The steam blinded her by the time the fire suddenly stopped, but she couldn't even finish another move when his final blow came… his attack sent her backwards and she fell roughly on her back, hitting the back of her head.

For a moment she only saw stars before her, but this was more than enough for him to get to her… before she could have sat up, he loomed over her, getting a hold of her wrists and pinning her down. Her eyes slowly managed to focus on his smirking face, and only then did he speak. "You've lost."

Her blue eyes went wide below him. Without trying to struggle she turned her head to the side while biting her lower lip. He slowly let go of her, as he sat up beside her, but didn't say anything else.

It was over… she had just lost her last chance… As she felt that her sight slowly turned fuzzy, she rolled on her side before slowly sitting up herself, with her back towards him – this way she couldn't see that the smirk faded from his face. She pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them…

He could first see that her shoulders slightly shook, and his expressions saddened while he reached towards her. But then – even though she tried to hold back – a sob escaped her lips, making him froze.

She let her forehead fell on her lower arms, and with closed eyes she tried to pull herself together after that treacherous sob left her. For a moment she remained in that position, while the tears silently fell from her eyes… but then the silence broke as he slowly started to speak.

"I have…" His voice was low but strong, and when she peeked behind her, she could see that he turned to the opposite direction too, so that she wouldn't see his face as he spoke. "Changed my mind." She turned towards him with parted lips, and did not even tire herself with drying her eyes… his words were enough to slowly make them fade. "I'm not going to marry you…"

His fists were upon his knees while he was looking ahead of himself. He didn't want his expression to give him away either… because first he was about to go on with this. He would have really done that, after all it was her offer to begin with… while he wanted nothing but her, ever since holding her in his arms on that fateful night… Maybe he should have stayed away from her from the start.

When he reached towards her, he wanted to pull her close… telling her what he really thought and felt… he even counted on tears too, but after hearing that little sound… he just couldn't do it. Hadn't he done enough to break her heart already? Hadn't she done the same too?

And in his hesitation, a small voice appeared in his head… saying something that made him disgusted with himself. _Your father would do this…_

His fingers clenched upon his knees as his emotions mixed with his expressions. "I'll keep my promise to the Water Tribes. What I offered still stands without the condition…"

She was watching him with utter disbelief, while he didn't even peek at her. Her eyes wandered to his fists, which slowly relaxed before he spoke again. "There is a ship at the docks… its destination will be the South Pole. It is going to set sail at dawn."

Her expressions softened behind him. She could hardly believe what he just said… She shifted in her place to fully face him – well, as much as she could, because he didn't even plan to turn back towards her – then she slowly decided to reach towards him. "Zuko…"

"Please…" His voice remained stern, but made her stop in mid-move as he slightly lowered his head. "Just go."

She slowly pulled back her hand while a slight frown appeared on her face, but then she closed her eyes and stood up. The sun went down entirely, and in the low light she tried to memorize how he looked like while he was sitting there… She knew that suddenly everything turned out the way she wanted… but why did she feel like this because of it?

She took a deep breath before lowering her head, and said one thing before turning away. "Thank you Zuko…"

He was sitting there, unmoving while he heard her footsteps fading away… He had done the right thing. And still… suddenly he wanted nothing more than to turn back the time and just be the bad guy. _Why am I so bad at being good?_ His eyes closed before even he could have decided if a tear wanted to fall from his right eye or not. He still had his memories… those were something he'd never loose.

He felt as a slight breeze ruffled his hair, but he still didn't move from his place, only turned his gaze upwards at the night sky. Finally… he let one last whisper join to the wind. "Farewell, Katara…"

* * *

-- DAWN --

Katara was standing on the deck with one of her hands resting on the rails, while the other… held a single flower as her eyes wandered around the still sleeping city.

"Miss…" She turned her head to the side as a sailor bowed to her, and offered him a smile as he spoke. "We're almost ready to leave."

She slightly bowed her head as an answer before her gaze returned to the port.

_Farewell, Katara…_

He didn't know she hadn't left at once yesterday… just as he couldn't know what was going on in her mind…

_I don't__ care what you feel anymore…_

But if that had been true… then she couldn't be here now. He set her free…

_As you can see…_ She slowly raised the flower in her hand… the panda lily still had a wonderful scent, which was like a miracle to her… she was sure it would shrivel after its vase broke. _Nothing had changed._

She remembered all her cruel words then what happened after… she had truly messed things up… _That night… meant nothing._ He didn't deserve what she had done with him… just as she didn't deserve what finally he had done for her. Then why…?

She felt a slight pull, as the ship started to move, and her hand clenched upon the railing. The thoughts whirled inside her again strengthening a sinking feeling in her stomach, but she knew it had nothing to do with sea-sickness at all.

_I can't forget you… _Her eyes slowly focused upon the fire palace, and her eyes almost turned teary as the edge of her lips slightly curled upwards. _Don't leave…_ "I am such a fool…"

In the next moment the sailors could only hear a loud splashing sound…

* * *

-- ZUKO --

The Fire Lord's golden eyes followed a black spot on the horizon. He was standing on the royal bedroom's balcony, with a bitter smile upon his face. His hair was still messy after waking up from maybe an only two hours long of sleep. He only wore a pair of loose pants as the wind blew around him, but he didn't really care about that either… A day like this was always like a blessing to sailors.

He was watching as the ship she was on fully faded from his sight, and even then he only slowly moved. He knew his duties wouldn't allow him to just 'waste' his time like this… but there were certain things even he couldn't simply shrug away.

He heaved a heavy sigh, rubbing his temple as he turned back, and as he stepped in his room, for a moment his good eye rounded… probably his sight was joking him after looking in a darker room from the bright sunlight… He rubbed his eyes, but as he opened them again, the picture didn't change.

Katara stood in the middle of his room with a soft look in her eyes. "You…" He started hoarsely, and swallowed to solve this before going on. "You haven't…?"

A small smile appeared on the waterbender's features as she shook her head. "No, I haven't."

His lips parted with surprise, as she walked towards him, but her eyes turned teary while her smile remained. The last steps she made with a hurry and in the next moment her arms wrapped around his neck, while she buried her face in his shoulder.

He stood in his place still stunned, but he returned the embrace sooner than she'd finally started to speak. "I'm sorry…" The world almost spun around him as the words finally left her mouth, and this time she said out the truth he started to feel he had just imagined… "I'm so sorry for everything I've said! I didn't…" She sniffed before she turned her gaze up to meet his. "I didn't mean them! But after what you've done under Ba Sing Sei…"

He gave her a guilty but solemn look as the tears fell freely from her eyes. "You've hurt me so much… and I j-just couldn't forget…" Before she could have hid her face again, one of his hands rose up to her face, not letting her while she still tried to go on between her sobs. "I w-wanted to hurt you just as you've hurt me… But it was all wrong! I should have never…!"

When his lips pressed against hers, the tears slowly stopped in the corner of her eyes, but he slowly pulled away, pressing his forehead against hers. "We are both fools…" He said lowly and she let out a half-sob half-laugh as he smiled down at her. "I…" He slowly shook his head. "I would have never told it to anyone… especially not to your family…" His hand slowly moved from her face to brush a hair-lock behind her ear, but his golden glance locked with hers as her lower lip slightly trembled. "I couldn't hurt you after all the things I have done against you already…" He let a half smirk appear on his face for just a moment. "Though I've tried! Believe me."

She smiled and her gaze went to the side as he leaned his head forward, pressing his right cheek to hers. "You have really been successful, you know… painfully successful…" His voice trailed away as her hand touched the left side of his face, and he slowly straightened up to let her look him in the eye.

Her blue eyes searched his as she softly stroked his scar, and he even leaned in her touch letting her do as she pleased, when she asked softly. "And you would have still married me?"

His gaze focused on her again and he answered without even making a blink. "Without hesitation."

For a moment she watched his expressions, whether he showed any sign of not telling the truth, but she found none. "Why?"

This single word surprised him so much that he took a step away from her. "Do you seriously not know?" One of his eyes narrowed as a slight smirk appeared at the edge of his lips. "Or you just want me to say it out?"

She answered with a smile too. "Maybe a bit both…"

He stepped back to her, cupping her face in his hands when he finally said it out. "Katara… I love you."

She leaned in to kiss him gently on the lips with closed eyes, and when she pulled away she asked one thing. "You haven't sent out letters about our deal yet, have you?"

Zuko's eyes popped open and a scowl appeared on his face as he straightened up, leaning backwards. "You know this is Not what I wanted to hear..."

Her hands quickly get a hold of his head, just below his ears and pulled him back. "Have you, or have you not?" She asked impatiently.

"No, I haven't!" He snapped, but as her lips curled into a mischievous smile he raised an eyebrow.

"Good. Let it stay that way." Her hands stroked the side of his face as a slight confusion appeared in his eyes. "I love you too, stupid…"

His scowl faded, but when he opened his mouth to retort some way, she made her best to make him forget this with a more passionate kiss like before. Her hands slowly trailed down to his chest, slightly leading him towards the bed behind him, while his arms embraced her, pulling her close… "I hope you have slept some…" She only pulled away to purr in his ear as his lips wandered to her neck. "Because I'm going to tire you out…"

A familiar shiver ran down his spine, before he returned to kiss her lips, but when the back of his legs hit the bed's edge, his eyes opened as he suddenly remembered something… without being too happy, he slowly pulled away, removing her arms from around his neck. "What's wrong?" She gave him a questioning – if not disapproving – look.

"The…" He slightly shook his head, to make his mind work as he straightened his back. "The council awaits me. Not that I would want to…" He sighed before letting a hand through his hair, but by the time he looked back at her she cast her gaze to the side while sitting down to the edge of the bed. "Go… right now…"

"I see." She said, but with a thought she smiled up at him in a way that maybe had a stronger effect on him than the previous kisses. "So, you'd rather go than spend time with me…" When her hands slowly undid the sash around her waist his gaze remained on her as if nothing else would have ever been in the room except her…

As she let her blue shirt slip off only her shoulders, he swallowed making her smile widen. "Aren't you going?" She looked up at him again and as she spoke he finally blinked returning the gaze.

He made a move with his head that probably supposed to be nodding, but in the meantime somehow mixed with and ended in fierce headshaking. "The council can wait…"

She giggled in their next kiss he gave her, as he finally climbed beside her upon the red silk sheets. And in only a matter of moments… everything other than them seemed to cease in the world, just for the two of them.

* * *

_**A/N: The End. :)**_

**_Well, I'll be away for the weekend and all, so... I wanted to put this up before tomorrow - when I'll have an exam, than disappear... but I didn't want to leave you without putting this up!  
_**

**_Finally I'd like to thank you all once again for your time, faves and reviews. :) I'm really glad you stayed with me till the end of this story... _****_though I'll still gladly await your opinion about it. ;)_**

**_I hope you liked it. _**

**_Till the next story... ;) Farewell!_**

**_(I might write a prologue though... I haven't decided it yet...)_**


End file.
